1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of cyclic amide compounds containing multiple polyether alcohol backbone as additives in fuel compositions and the use of these compounds to decrease intake valve deposits, control octane requirement increases and reduce octane requirement. The present invention further relates to a class of cyclic amides compounds containing multiple polyether alcohol backbones.
2. Background
The accumulation of deposits on intake valves of internal combustion engines presents a variety of problems. The accumulation of such deposits is characterized by overall poor driveability including hard starting, stalls, and stumbles during acceleration and rough engine idle.
Many additives are known which can be added to hydrocarbon fuels to prevent or reduce deposit formation, or remove or modify formed deposits, in the combustion chamber and on adjacent surfaces such as intake valves, ports, and spark plugs, which in turn causes a decrease in octane requirement.
Continued improvements in the design of internal combustion engines, e.g., fuel injection and carburetor engines, bring changes to the environment of such engines thereby creating a continuing need for new additives to control the problem of inlet system deposits and to improve driveability which is usually related to deposits.
It would be an advantage to have fuel compositions which would reduce the formation of deposits and modify existing deposits that are related to octane requirement increase and poor driveability in modern engines which burn hydrocarbon fuels.